


Physical Therapy (Paging Dr. Adama)

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Biting, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Established Relationship, F/M, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Past Child Abuse, Roleplay, Scars, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: L/K, scars</p><p>This is an old kink prompt, but there's no explicit sex here.</p><p>Thanks to newnumbertwo for the beta and especially for putting up with my crankiness over the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Therapy (Paging Dr. Adama)

"This is stupid."

“Just trust me, okay?”  He’d seen her rubbing her lower belly from time to time, and he knew the ache was more mental than physical.  He didn’t even know where he’d come up with the idea, but it felt like it could work.  

“It's stupid.”

“Humor me.”

“Fine.”  She laid down on the bed, on her stomach, and he traced her back with his fingers.  When he found a scar, he stopped.

“Knife fight on Picon when I was fifteen.”

He bent to the scar, kissing the skin surrounding it, licking gently.

“Feels good.”  Kara sighed.  “I have a lot of chickenpox scars, Lee.  Are you going to do this to all of them?”

“If I have to.”

His fingers found another scar and she tensed up.  “Tell me, Kara.”

“Sharp edge of a belt buckle when I was six.”

He loved on that scar until she’d relaxed again, then kissed the first one again.  He made his way across her back, in no order she could discern, until he’d found each of the five or six scars she could remember.

“Fell out of a tree in first grade.”

“Frakker hit me with a tray in the cafeteria at school after I told everyone how small his dick was.”  

Lee laughed at that one.  “Was it?”

“Not really, but he deserved it.  I caught him messing with one of the younger girls out under the bleachers, and he wasn’t taking no for an answer.”

“Definitely deserved it.”

He started at her shoulder and went down the back of one arm.  Scar on her elbow.  

“Broke a window trying to get back in the house when my mom locked me out.”

When he got to the scars on her fingers, she balled the hand up in a fist and wouldn’t let go, so he started at the beginning, each scar getting a minute or two, until he came back to her fingers again.  

“No, Lee.”

“Tell me, Kara.”

She whimpered.  “My mom slammed my hands in the door when I was eight.”  She’d tightened her hand again as she was telling him, but this time, she gave in when he coaxed her fingers apart with his tongue.  

When she started moaning very softly, he finished with a soft kiss to the palm of her hand and moved to the other shoulder.  He didn’t feel or see any scars on the back of that arm, so he was quickly at her hand again.  He gave that hand the same loving attention he’d given the other, again ramping up her arousal before kissing her palm and moving on.  

Her hip.  “Accident during basic.  Helo miscalculated a trajectory.”  She laughed.  “I let him kiss it and make it better.”

Since the whole point of this was to detach the scars from the bad memories and try to replace them with something good, he let the story slide over him.  It sounded like she had that scar attached to a good memory already.  Neither one of them needed his irrational jealousy getting in the way. Again.

“No comment?”

“You want a comment?”  He leaned over and bit her scar gently, painting it with his tongue.  “Good enough?”

“Mmm.”

He turned her to her side, then over onto her back, and picked up a foot.  The one in the ball of her foot, she’d stepped on a nail.  The one between her toes, she’d dropped a knife while she was cooking.

He got to her shin.

“All of those are from the surgery after I blew out my knee.  And more surgery after the moon.”

He traced each silver line from beginning to end, smoothing his lips over her skin, sucking delicately at the curve on the inside of her knee.

“Lee.”

“Almost done.”  He finished with her knee and moved up, licking the crease where her hip met her thigh.

“I don’t think I have a scar there, Lee,” she said breathlessly.

“You don’t?  I swear there’s one right…..here.  But if you want me to stop…”

“No.  I’m sure you’re right.  My mistake.  I can’t see there, after all.”  Her laugh became a moan.

He sat back and picked up her other foot.  He couldn’t find any scars, so he nipped at the arch of her foot and kissed his way up.  “Hmm.  No scars here, but I think I should give this side equal treatment.”

She nodded.  “Only fair, Lee,” but she was clearly struggling to keep her body language impassive.

He trailed his fingers over the skin on the outside of her knee and up her thigh as his lips made the same trip on the inside.  Kara’s breathing grew increasingly more erratic, and as Lee’s mouth approached the top of her thigh, his ear brushed against her.  He could see her hand clenching the sheet at the contact.

“Lee,” she pleaded.

“I’m not done yet.  Still got everything above your hips to go yet.”

“I can’t wait that long.  I need you now.”

“I want to be thorough, Kara.”

She raised her knees and tightened her legs, trapping him.  “Please, Lee.  I think we’ve made enough progress for one day.  I mean,” she continued with a sly smile, “You wouldn’t want to overstimulate me and cause a setback.  You might have to keep up these treatments of yours indefinitely.”

“Overstimulation could be a concern.  You’re right to point that out.”  He nodded solemnly, appearing thoughtful.  “Then again, an open-ended treatment protocol could be more useful in your particular case.  I’ll have to consider all the possibilities carefully.”

She grabbed his hair, her patience at an end.  “Consider possibilities later.  Frak now.”

She let her legs fall away from him and he scooted up to look her in the eyes.  “Of course.  You do know your body better than anyone.  I’ll bow to your opinion.”

“Shut up, Lee.”  His kiss cut her laughter off.

\---

_Dr. Adama,_

_I’m afraid the effects of that initial treatment didn’t last quite as long as you’d hoped.  When can we schedule another appointment?_

_Patient X_

Lee glanced out over the briefing room, scanning his pilots before returning his eyes to his folder.  He refused to look at Kara - he knew his Triad face wouldn’t hold up to whatever she threw at him.  He finished the briefing and dismissed everyone to their various duties.   As he saw Kara file toward the door, he called out, “Starbuck!  2100, my office.  We need to review progress notes on the new batch of nuggets.”  He didn’t look up.  Couldn’t.

“Yes, sir.”

_Why does she only say “Yes, sir” like that when she knows I can’t drag her into the nearest supply closet?_

\---

The outer hatch opened and closed, and Kara’s footsteps sounded across his office toward the door to his quarters. He was hanging his uniform, and she snugged herself up behind him.

“Reporting for my physical therapy, Dr. Adama.” Her breath on his neck was almost as arousing as the images her words brought to mind.

“Any specific complaints today, Kara?” He undid his pants and pulled them off, folding the creases so they’d hang right.

“Yeah,” she said, pulling one arm behind him. “I’ve got this ache, right...here.” She pressed his palm to the seam of her sweats, rubbing lightly.

“Sounds serious. I should definitely take a look at that.”

“You should. It’s getting worse by the second, Doctor.”

He turned around to her. “Of course, you’ll have to get undressed first, Kara. I can’t examine you if you’re still in your clothes.”

She pretended to pout. “This ache makes it so hard to undress myself. Maybe you can help me?”

“Of course.” He put his hands flat against her hips and pushed her sweats down, squeezing her ass on the way. He tossed them on his open locker door as he stood up. “The ache is here, you say?” He put one hand in her panties.

“Yes, Dr. Adama. Right there. Do you think you’ll be able to help - oh, frak, Lee…”

“Hmm. This is cause for concern. I’m afraid I’ll need to take your shirt off, too.”

“Oh, no. But I’m not wearing a bra today.” She smirked at him.

“Well, Kara, I’m a professional. I’ve seen thousands of naked breasts.” He threw her tank on top of her sweats.

“Thousands, Dr. Adama? I bet mine are nothing special, then.” She brought her hands up to cup them, as if for his examination.

“Oh, no, Kara. Yours are quite something.” He guided her backward toward his rack. “Now, you said the ache is here?” He cupped her, one finger teasing at her entrance.

“Not quite.” She put her hand down on top of his and pushed his finger all the way in. “There. I’m sure, being a professional and all, that you can tell me just what’s wrong with me.”

“I really should do the full exam to be sure.”

Kara pulled him in for a kiss. “Come on, Lee. My scars aren’t going anywhere. I’d rather play doctor.”

He looked at her, puzzled. “I thought we were.”

“Oh. I thought you were trying to do that whole examine me for scars and kiss them all. I’d rather skip that and have your mouth where I want it in the first place.”

Lee sighed.

“I promise, Lee. I’ll let you do my scars again next time. Like I said, they’re not going anywhere. And maybe by next time, I’ll have more for you to kiss.”

“Hmm. Good point. I think an open-ended therapy protocol will work best for you, after all,” he said with a grin, finally playing along again.

“Whatever you think’s best, doctor.”


End file.
